He's gone I'm not
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Katherine found a way to posses stefan and took advantage of it. now Stefan thnks he's married and loves Katherin. With him gone will Damon get Elena to fall for him or will she be to depressed to care? adopted from Doubt But Never Regret


Discliamer:I don't own Vampire dairies.

D POV:

I watched as Katherine ran out. She loved Stephan, only Stephan. I sank down against the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I felt the lump in my throat dissolve as tears streamed freely down my face. I heard the door open and close before footsteps headed towards the living room.

"Damon I… what's wrong?" I saw a blur before my brother appeared in front of me. My jaw clenched before I stood up and walked to my room.

"Alright! I'm going out." I heard him call out. I walked to the bed side tabled and lifted the bottle of Vodka before drinking half of the bottle in one gulp. I could feel myself getting dizzy already. I wasn't in the mood to keep my walls up so I just let them tumble down.

K POV:

I waited in the dark alley as Stephan walked closer and closer. I lunged just as he reached me and slammed him up against one of the brick walls. As he struggled to get free I put the watch to his wrist and clasped it shut before grabbing his chin and yanking him over so he would look into my eyes. I can feel my pupils growing as his shrink.

"You'll forget Elena and everything about Mystic Falls. I'm your wife and you have a brother named Damon. We live in Europe but came to the U.S.A on our honeymoon. Understand?" I said slowly. He nodded blankly and smiled as his pupils grew back to normal.

"Katherine. Where are we?" he asked looking around.

"We're on our way to the airport. We're going home remember?" I said as I pulled him towards my car. I finally won! I finally had my Stephan back.

D POV:

I heard Elena gasp when she saw me on her bed.

"Damon what are you doing here?" she asked breathing loudly.

"Nothing." I said before standing. "What are you thinking?" I asked when I noticed her eyes were distant.

"nothing." She said snapping back. I slowly walked towards her trying not to let the fact that the room was spinning effect me. I captured her face in my hands lightly and pressed my lips to hers so fast she didn't even have time to blink. I felt her small hands push me and I slowly pulled away.

"Have you been drinking?" she asked in disbelief. I smirked before walking back to her bed. I could barely see straight yet I had enough strength to fly all the way here without slamming into a tree. I fell into her bed face first and sighed as I sank down into the soft mattress.

E POV:

I watched as he smirked that cute smirk of his before falling into my bed with a sigh.

"Damon you have to go." I said before walking over to him. His eyes were closed as he breathed deeply. Great. I shook his shoulder and he turned to his side before laying his head in one of my pillows instead of his arm. I sighed knowing that there was no way I was going to be able to wake him up. I climbed in next to him making sure to have plenty of space between our two bodies. I turned to my side and watched his sleeping face. For once he didn't look cocky or bad. I noticed that neither one of his hands had his ring. I reached out and touched the finger where I usually was and felt his surprisingly warm and soft skin under my touch. I quickly got up and shut the blinds to make sure he didn't burn just in case he ended up sleeping here till morning. Maybe if I was lucky Stephan would come over and get him. I lay back down and snuggled into the blankets. I could hear the rain outside lightly hitting the roof. I smiled as the sound soothed me and lulled me to sleep.

D POV:

I opened my eyes to find Elena next to me. I sat up slowly and clutched my head as it throbbed. I noticed that I couldn't feel the cold touch of my ring. I looked at my hand and saw that it was empty. Crap! I took it off last night before leaving the house. I stood up slowly walked around the room. Thank god Elena had shut the curtains. I paced the room silently as she slept peacefully. Had I really spent the night sleeping next to her? I watched as she smiled in her sleep. What could she be dreaming of?

E POV:

My eyes snapped open when I heard something hit the carpet lightly. I sat up and saw Damon hurriedly trying to pick something up.

"What are you doing?" I asked sleepily. He looked up in surprise and I saw his eyes. They were wide like the way a little boys' were whenever he was caught something he wasn't supposed to be doing. He looked cute like that. With his eyes wide and innocent. Wait! What was I thinking? I was dating his brother way was I thinking this way about him?

"Uh. Nothing" he said quickly. I smiled before going over to where he was. There I saw the weird looking glass figurine I got when I was on vacation. To be honest it really wasn't a big deal. I had gotten at least ten. The one on the floor was broken into a million tiny pieces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break it." He said frowning.

"It's okay Damon." I said with a small smile as he hurried to pick it up.

I went into the bathroom after a few moments and quickly changed clothes, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair. When I stepped out my bed was made, the glass was gone, and Damon was sitting on my bed with a small smirk on his face.

"That was fast." I muttered before heading downstairs. Aunt Judith would be at work Jeremy would still be sleeping, and Margaret would be awake any minute. I went into the kitchen and slowly got started on breakfast. I could feel Damon watching me from the table but I chose to ignore it and kept cooking.

K POV:

I quickly placed everything that belonged to Stephan into the boxes I had brought and threw them into the back of the car. Stephan was waiting patiently in the car like I told him to. I could smell the light trace of Damon's scent in the air. As the last box went into the car I shut the door and ran to the car before speeding towards the nearest exit. I had left a note faking Stephan's handwriting. As soon as we were in the air we would be safe. The two of us would go back to Europe and forget Elena and if we were lucky Damon too. I had found his silver ring on one of the desks in the living room next to an empty bottle of Vodka. I left the note for him next to the two objects. Hopefully he would forgive me for leaving him, but if he didn't why would I care? I had gotten what I wanted and was leaving him alone just like he wanted. In my opinion he didn't have a reason to complain.

D POV:

I had spent the whole day at Elena's house. Most of it hiding in her room or the attic making sure her siblings didn't see me. Right now I was crouched in the dusty attic as I watched the sun finally sink behind the clouds and the darkness fill the sky. I smiled as I walked down the steps and entered the living room. Jeremy was out and Margaret was asleep on the couch. I stopped dead when I saw her. The little girl was snuggling into the blanket on the sofa with a light trace of a smile on her small round face. I walked over and sat next to her before running the tips of my fingers on her pink cheeks.

"Damon?"

I jumped in surprise as the voice interrupted the peaceful silence. I looked up and saw Elena smiling.

"The sun's down. Come on I'll drive you home." She said before taking the keys from the bowl on the table and heading outside. I followed after a few seconds and slid into the car. She drove slowly without making a single attempt to make conversation.

"Damon have you heard from Stephan?" she asked as we walked to the door. I shook my head and unlocked the door before leading her inside. I went to the table and slipped on my ring. That's when I noticed the letter. I picked it up and quickly scanned it. I felt the color drain form my face as I realized what the words meant.

"What is it?" I saw a hand snatch the note away before Elena started reading it. Oh boy, here come the tears.

E POV:

Damon, I can't deal with this anymore. My heart thrives for Katherine not for Elena. I've decided to leave with her and love her. Don't come after me. This is for the best. Don't tell Elena the truth please. She won't be able to take it. Lie, improvise, do whatever you have to do, just don't tell her what I've done. I just don't love her anymore. Tell her I'm sorry for leaving without warning.

-Stephan

I felt the tears coming as I re-read the letter. He didn't love me anymore? He was going after her? Why?

"Elena?" I looked up to see Damon's blue eyes watching me with caution.

"I have to go." I said quickly as the first tear drop to my cheek. I headed to the door as quickly as I could but was met by a worried looking Damon.

"Elena please don't run from me. I want to help." He said slowly before walking over to me and pulling me into his arms. I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my throat and the tears that streams down my face. As I cried he picked me up and carried me to the couch. He sat down and placed me on his lap before pressing my head down onto his shoulder. I didn't protest. I didn't see the purpose. I just sat there and cried. He was gone. Stephan left me for Katherine. All I had left was Damon. And I wasn't letting him go.


End file.
